


Light & Wrong

by BrittySauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Good Sendak (Voltron), Good Zarkon (Voltron), Human Sendak (Voltron), Jealous Allura (Voltron), M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Past Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak is main character, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, They're sort of godly in abilities, Zarkon is a Star, Zarkon is a matchmaker, fic request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittySauce/pseuds/BrittySauce
Summary: Sendak has been wishing on a star for years. The star, nicknamed The Wish Granting Star, was the biggest and brightest star in the sky, and he hoped it would make his wish come true. Some people when wishing on star, wish for something meaningless. Money, a superhuman ability, an island. But Sendak wanted something more, something he has yet to experience. He wants Love, and the only way he can get it is by wishing on a star.But one day Sendak watches as that is shot down by a dart, and all his hopes for Love shatter. What he doesn’t know, is that the star lives, walking the earth, and that he, Zarkon, is on a mission to grant Sendak his long awaited wish. Along with other, not quite as important errands. Meanwhile Keith, the man who shot down a star, and his friends, was on a mission of restoring Zarkon where he belongs in the sky.





	Light & Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is a request from Kimmy, who wanted a Shendak story. I hope I live up to any expectations you have Kimmy!

Keith may have had a tad bit too much to drink tonight.

Usually, he doesn’t let his boyfriend bait him into any sort of projectile based competition. Mainly because Lance almost always wins, except at throwing darts and knives. But he fell in love with the man due to his competitive nature, always on his toes. It keeps their relationship fresh and fiery, and sometimes filled with accidental injuries. But tonight, the liquor in his blood wipes away any common sense,, so he took up Lance in the offer of a game of darts. 

They were long passed the point of drunkness where they might get kicked out of a bar, but they were partying at home tonight, so they set up a dart board outside. During set up, Lance seemed to get everyone of their friends involved, and ready to challenge the long standing dart champion. 

Which is Keith, in case anyone had any doubts.

Sor far Keith has managed to pummel Shiro, his adoptive brother, and their friend Pidge, who actually lost one of her darts in the middle of their game. Lance was waiting for his turn, after Allura, but something bad happened. Keith was rearing back to throw a dart when his legs buckle a little and throw off his aim. 

Keith’s long since learned to not use his incredible strength when throwing a dart or a knife, or there will be consequences. It was a normal thing to worry about. Everyone had their abilities to control when not in a safe space to go full out. Pidge had control of all plants and technology known to man. Hunk could build anything, mechanical or edible, doesn’t matter. Shiro had a certain control over air, which means he can fly, which is _so_ unfair in Keith’s opinion. They all have their special traits. 

Unfortunately, Keith uses his strength in full force as he launches a dart into the sky.

He lands on his back, and watches almost in slow motion as his dart soars farther than he originally intended. His sharp eyes track it through the sky until it winks out of existence. Then The Wishing Star is hit, and begins falling, and falling, and falling to the ground. It disappears behind the tree line, and leaves them all gaping in shock. 

“Babe?” Lance says, seeming to sober up in an instant. “Did you just shoot down a star? _The_ star? The Wishing Star?”

Keith isn’t sure who answers Lance, because he sure as hell doesn’t have the strength to even stand. He just shot down a _star._ A star _everyone,_ even Keith, wishes and has wished upon for years. That star granted Keith the courage to ask Lance out, granted Hunk the courage to open his own restaurant. It gave Pidge the chance to find her brother and father when they went missing a year or two ago. 

What happens when that star is gone? 

Do wishes that have been granted be reversed? Does everything they wished upon just disappear like it was nothing? Is he going to lose Lance forever? And Shiro, will he go missing again? Matt, Mr. Holt? Is everything that makes him happy going to leave all over again? 

_He has to restore that star._

“Hey babe, don’t worry. We can fix this, together. Right guys?” Lance says softly, kneeling next to Keith on the ground where he has yet to move since he shot down the The Wishing Star. There’s a chorus of approving hums and words behind him, and the panic in his heart settles a little. They can fix his mistake before things get bad, as a team, as friends.


End file.
